Remembrance
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: When Rachel and Rebecca return to La Push to visit, something unexpected happens. Jacob and Leah can't hold back their unspoken feelings for each other, but what will they do when everyone finds out?


**Author's Note: Here's a one-shot that I've been thinking of for quite some time. I'm really fascinated with Jacob's sisters and the relationship that he could have with them, and also, blackwater. ;) Anyway, enjoy and please don't forget to leave me a quick review! :)**

Jacob heard the car pull up, and he already knew who to expect. His sisters were in La Push to visit, and everyone was going to celebrate their arrival the next day. He stood from the couch and walked to the front door, opening it slowly. As he saw Sue Clearwater exit the car and head toward the trunk, his eyes lingered into the backseat of the car. He noticed two ladies with long, dark hair, still seated together. He narrowed his eyes.

"Jacob! Come help with these bags!" Sue called. Jacob walked down the dirt pavement and peered into the car as he got closer. The door swung open, revealing his sister Rachel. She ran into her younger brothers arms as he caught her just in time.

"Jake!" she gasped as she pulled away lightly. "You've gotten so... big! And you're so handsome," she said, squeezing his cheek as if he were a little kid. Jacob smirked and watched as Rebecca walked over to the two. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck as he pulled her close.

"Not to mention stronger," Rebecca said as she pulled back. As Jacob stared at his two older sisters, he could have sworn that we was older than them by a few years. They were so small and petite, but more gorgeous than he had ever remembered.

Sue pulled two bags from the back, throwing them on her shoulders. They looked heavy as she crouched down. Jacob walked over and relieved the bags from her, grabbing the last two bags from the trunk.

"Definitely stronger," Rachel said, still as shocked as ever. As they walked up the porch, Jacob caught his twin sisters eying the house hesitantly.

It had been forever since they'd returned to that house, and the memories came floating back. Their mother, who used to sit on that porch and watch her three kids play on the green grass that was once there. Their father, who, before his wheelchair, would race them around on his back until they were all tired and sweaty. Then, the thoughts of life after their mothers death rose to the surface. How eager they both were to escape the taunting remembrance of her; how quick they were to leave their younger brother alone to care for their immobile father. They were memories that they'd rather forget, but knew that they couldn't.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" Jacob asked as Sue pushed the door open. Rebecca and Rachel stared at each other briefly before entering the house.

"Solomon is going to be expecting me back in a week... no more than two," Rebecca said sheepishly. Jacob's eyes narrowed as he turned to her, setting the bags down.

"Yeah, and since I just graduated, I uh... should start looking for a job. So, a week, maybe two for me as well," she said quietly. Jacob sighed heavily and looked away.

"So you guys leave for _three _years without so much as a visit, finally decide to come back, and then leave a week later?" Jacob asked, his rage growing as he spoke.

"We have lives now," Rebecca argued, reaching out to touch Jacob's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"So your old life doesn't matter then?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

"You know that isn't true," she whispered, looking back at him just as intensely. The tension was thick in the air, none of them daring to break the silence. Finally, they all heard a chair wheel in.

"Rebecca! Rachel!" Billy Black shouted, happiness evident in his tone.

"Daddy!" they called as they ran to his side. They took turns hugging him as Jacob and Sue watched. He couldn't stand being around them at the moment, so he stormed outside, slamming the door after him. His fists began to clench as he thought about their encounter. His sisters had no idea how much Jacob and Billy missed them; they didn't even seem to care. Year after year, waiting for a hopeless visit, and they're not even eager to stay for more than two weeks.

"How could they be so... _selfish?_" he spat. He knew why they didn't want to stay. Their excuses were nowhere near believable. It pained them to be reminded of their deceased mother, he could understand that. Didn't they know how much it hurt Jacob, though? He had to live there for all of those years, without the comfort of his siblings. They already left him once, and they were bound to do it again. He couldn't take it anymore, so he phased quickly, running deep into the woods.

Rachel walked out on the porch in search of Jacob, feeling guilty for causing him to get upset. When she didn't see him, her lips parted.  
"Jake?" she asked. She looked down at the shredded clothing that lay spread across the lawn and walked over to pick up a piece. She looked at the piece of cloth frantically, recognizing it as apart of the shirt that Jacob was wearing.

She heard Rebecca wheel their father onto the porch and turned to face them. She held the cloth up in her hands questionably. Billy stared at the mess and held onto Rebecca's hand, knowing what had happened. Rebecca and Rachel didn't know about the reality that existed. They had heard the old tales, but that's all they ever thought of them; _tales. _Billy knew he had to tell them that their younger brother had transformed into a shape shifting werewolf, but he didn't know how. When the time was right, he would.

…

Jacob walked into the house at a quarter to midnight, dressed in some light khaki shorts. He was shirtless, sweat clinging to his body. The lights were off, except for a dim flicker in the kitchen. He was relieved, thinking that everyone had gone to bed. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jake?" his eyes snapped open as he looked toward the hallway entrance. Rebecca stood there in her nightgown, her hair straightened. He clearly remembered it being wavy only hours earlier.

"Your hair is different," he said dumbly. She grabbed a loose strand and shrugged.

"Me and Rachel didn't want people to get us confused," Rebecca responded.

"They wouldn't. You guys are twins, but you look more like mom," Jacob said back. Her breath hitched at the mention of their mother. She slowly walked into the living room, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Where did you go earlier?" she asked, changing the subject. Jacob stared at her for a minute before closing his eyes again.

"Out," he responded. She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"What happened to your clothes? They were sprawled all over the lawn. I didn't know that it was possible to rip your clothing to pieces with your bare hands like that," she said quickly.

"Becca-

"And I'm guessing that means you were naked? Were you hoping to get arrested for indecent exposure?"

"Becca!" he shouted, silencing her. She clamped her mouth shut and looked away.

"I was just worried about you..." she whispered. He calmed down and awkwardly rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I shouldn't have ran off like that. But I was fine, I promise. Where's Rachel?" Jacob asked.

"She's on the beach. She met some guy, I think his name is Paul?" Rebecca responded, turning to look at Jacob. "She said something about _love at first sight. _She's such a hopeless romantic," she said, giggling shortly after. She quickly halted her laughing when she noticed Jacob's horrified expression.

"Love at first sight?" he repeated sheepishly. She looked at him confusedly before nodding slowly.

"Yeah but I'm sure she was just playing around-

"No. No no no no no, this can't be," he growled, rising quickly to his feet. He headed for the door and Rebecca ran quickly after him.

"Now where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he responded.

"_Jacob!_" she shouted, causing him to freeze. "God, will you just sit down for a second? Talk to me? I haven't seen you in years, and you're just so quick to leave. Just relax. Rachel is fine, I can assure you that she's old enough to handle herself."

Jacob turned around and looked at his older sister, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered bitterly. As he walked to reclaim his spot on the couch, he only had one thing on his mind. As Rebecca talked to him about Solomon, and her job as a nurse, he tuned her out.

_Love at first sight. _

He hoped that it didn't mean what he thought it did.

…

The party members were gathering by the second, the house filled with the Quillette tribe. Jacob had even invited the Cullens, much to his discomfort. The only sunny side to inviting them was seeing Nessie, and her childish grin. His eyes scanned the house until they sat on Leah Clearwater. She was standing off by the fireplace, having small talk with Rachel. They were close as kids, but never really stayed in contact after Rachel left.

For quite some time, Jacob had been attracted to Leah. At first he tried to deny it, but he couldn't seem to shake that feeling that he got whenever he was around her. She wasn't his imprint, and he wasn't hers. He felt guilty for seeing her in that way, but it wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling. He noticed them for the first time after she had confided in him about something personal.

The way their bond grew while watching over the Cullen's was undeniable. He knew she felt it too, but neither one of them wanted to put their feelings on the table. It would be too complicated. She glanced over at him briefly and caught him staring. He looked away, and she couldn't help the light smile that formed on her lips.

Billy wheeled into the front of the room and cleared his throat, listening as the silence grew heavy throughout the house.

"The bonfire has started," he announced, a genuine smile on his face. "If you'd all join me outside, we can get this party...started."

Everyone shared their light laughter as they piled out the door, heading for their beloved bonfire campsite. This is where they held many events, and they never grew tired of it.

As Jacob headed down, he felt someone come up beside him. He looked down and saw Leah, her hair bouncing as she walked.

"Hey."  
"What's up?"

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and shrugged.

"I'm alright. I'm glad your sisters are back, it's been awhile," she said. Jacob nodded and licked his lips.

"It has been," he agreed. The silence began to grow awkward as they sat down on a log. The breeze was chilly, but it felt good on their overheated skin. Jacob stared down at the outfit she wore. She had on simple shorts, but her legs looked extra long and shiny that night. To the least, they looked gorgeous. _She _looked gorgeous. The way her hoodie hugged at her curvy hips, just slightly exposing a line of golden skin made a shiver run down his spine.

"You look great," he said after a minute. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said back. Their hands brushed lightly, and his palms ran sweaty. He'd do anything just to take her hand in his, but they were nowhere near that point.

"Jake," Leah whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Follow me." she stood to her feet and marched toward the empty house. He looked after her confusedly before running after her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to catch up to her. She entered the house and peeked around, making sure that no one was in there. He walked in and closed the door after him, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Jake," she repeated, stepping closer to him. Before he could respond, her lips were on his. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, and he wasn't about to question it. He allowed his hands to travel down her waist as he slid his tongue into her warm and inviting mouth. He traced his palms over her curves, cupping her butt with his big hands. She gasped into the kiss and laced her fingers through his hair.

He moved his mouth over hers faster, the heat of their bodies growing rapidly. His heart was racing, as well as his mind. It felt so impossibly good to be kissing Leah, and he didn't see himself stopping anytime soon.

Seth walked toward the house to get some ice, oblivious to the scene that was playing out in the kitchen. He opened the door and slid inside, gasping quietly at what he saw. There in that kitchen was Jacob and Leah, feeling each other up while their tongues danced erotically. He bit back a snarl as he slipped out, closing the door gently after him.

Seth stomped back to the bonfire, plopping down beside his mother.

"Where's the ice?" she asked.

"Can't find it," he muttered, his arms folded like a little kid. She stared at him worriedly, but averted her eyes toward Billy as he began one of his old tales.

Moments later, Jacob and Leah came back to join the rest of the group. The smiles on their faces could have given them away, but luckily, no one was paying attention to them. Seth glared at Jacob, hoping that they'd make eye contact.

After an hour of Billy's great stories, everyone resided off to engage in their own personal conversations. Jacob looked over at Rachel and Paul, and the instant feeling of anger that he had felt the night before rose to the surface. He had his arm wrapped around her as she sat on his lap. He was twirling a piece of her hair on his finger, laughing into her neck. The sight disgusted him.

The thunder roared above, the light drizzles of rain coming down. Most of the party guests headed toward the house, eager to avoid the soon to be storm. The only ones who stayed out were some of the younger boys who were playing football.

As everyone entered the house, Jacob felt suffocated again. The only thing keeping him sane was Leah floating silently beside him throughout the night. He noticed Bella and Edward conversing with Sue, Nessie cradled in her mothers arms. The small girl smiled widely and waved over at Jacob, and his natural instinct brought a cheery grin to his face. He walked over to greet her, but he stopped when he laid eyes on Rachel and Paul. They were in the kitchen alone, and his lips were on hers.

Angered, he headed toward their direction. Rachel heard footsteps and cracked her eyes open, pulling away from the kiss once she saw Jacob. Jacob stopped in front of them, his jaw clenched.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked, staring at Paul. Paul seemed unfazed.

"Later," he said, turning away from Jacob. Jacob was officially pissed.

"Just where do you get off kissing my sister?" Jacob asked, his voice loud enough for the house to hear. Everyone went silent, looking toward the scene.

"Jake, this is none of your business," Rachel argued.

"The hell it is! We're supposed to _friends, _right Paul?" Jacob asked manically. "Friends don't go around kissing each others sisters."

"You weren't saying that when you were kissing Leah!" a voice shouted from behind them. Jacob snapped around and saw Seth, his face red with anger. Jacob looked over at Leah and noticed the shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I saw you two, in the kitchen!" Seth confirmed.

"Jake and Leah?!" Embry said, bursting with laughter. Soon, Quill and Jared joined in on the laughter. Sam stood by Emily, but his face was hard with spite. Everyone else continued to stay silent as they watched the drama unfold.

"I guess that means we aren't friends?" Seth asked, noticing that Jacob wasn't going to respond.

"Of course we are buddy," Jacob said quickly.

"Then how could you be such a hypocrite?" Rachel asked, grabbing Jacob's shoulder and turning him to face her. He stared between Paul and Rachel, feeling the sting of Seth's eyes on his back.

"You don't understand, Rachel. You don't..." Jacob said quietly.

"Understand _what?" _she asked, throwing her hands up.

"Let's just go outside, Rach," Paul encouraged, wrapping an arm around her waist. As they headed toward the door, the question that had been itching at Jacob came out before he could stop it.

"Did you imprint on her, Paul?" he asked. He heard a few gasps, and Paul's mouth dropped.

"Impr-what?" Rachel asked confusedly. Paul stared down at her and back up at Jacob, a hard glare on his face. Jacob's knees grew weak, already knowing the answer to the question.

**Author's Note: So I'm actually having some fun with this story, so I'm deciding to continue it! I don't exactly know how many chapters I'm going to make this, but let me know what you guys think so far! :D **


End file.
